The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Walkthrough Part 1
This is the first part of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker walkthrough! Chapter 1 - Happy Birthday To Link, Happy Birthday to Link.... Hero's Clothes As A Gift?!?! Z Z Z.... Z Z Z.... Z Z Z.. Aryll, our SISTER, stops our sleep on top on some treehouse thing. And she tells us it's our... BIRTHDAY! YAHOO! YESSSSSS! (finally) Then she tells us Grandma is waiting for us. So you'll get control of Link and head down the ladder. Go to your house, allllll the way to the west. You can see some family pictures, if you look closely. Head up the ladder here and our Grandma is here. She gives you the clothes the hero had on when he defeated a evil spirit. Well... it's a little hot for these clothes, but don't we wear them for just one day? We are now the same age as the hero (maybe 16 or 17) It is the day boys are called men. (Yay for Link!) And taught how to use a sword. Orca is the only guy in the whole Outset Island. Now she's making a party and wants Aryll. So leave and there's a side-quest we can do and it is optional. The Pigs (Optional Side Quest) Head to the east of your house and a man is on the floor. Talk to him and his name is Abe. He's trying to catch a pig. Press R to sneak up on the pig and crawl and catch him. Head to the ridge to the right and throw it in the pen here. Talk to the woman and she'll name is Rose and for puting the pig in the pen, she'll give you 20 rupees. Rupees are the currency in the Zelda series. (not Zelda II) Rose will say she dosen't mind for more pigs. So we can get them now. The first one is on the same ridge where we are now, Rose's pen. Give it to Rose for another 20 rupees. The next one you need to cross the bridge here to the east main island. Next to a house is a black-dotted pig. Return it for 20 rupees. If you cross the bridge, there is a kid named Joel. He wishes to be like Link, big and strong. (He has a stick too, as a sword.) Head to Aryll. The Mysterious Girl Aryll calls this area "Aryll's Lookout." Talk to her and she'll give you your birthday present, the Telescope. Ready it, and look at your house, then look at a bird. Then he goes wild, and Aryll will tell you to look in the sky. A bird has a girl and pirates pursue the bird. They shoot cannons until, it's hit in the head! Aryll tells you to save her, but it's TOO DANGEROUS! Head down the ladder and head to the house to the east of yours. A man named Sturgeon is crazy mad when a pot breaks. His brother, Orca, knows swordfighting (Orca is the only guy in Outset Island that knows swordfighting, your grandma said.) He's mad about him disturbing he by doing sword stuff. Leave and head down a floor and enter Orca's part of the house. Tell him to learn about the sword stuff. Say Yes and he'll teach you. The horizontal slash is B. The vertical slash is L+Target+B. Stab is Foward-*Each+B. Spin Attack is holding B. Parry Attack is Target-(When you see the burst) A. Jump attack is L-Target+A. * Each either move Link, or target. Once done and each done correctly, Orca will give you the Hero's Sword. Leave and crawl under the house where there's a green rupee. Enter this mini-area, open the treasure chest for a red rupee, worth 20 rupees. There's another green rupee there too. Cut down the trees here and head through the cave. The Bossy Tetra Once you leave the cave, you'll see the girl! There is a new enemy here, a Blue Bokoblin, guarding this area. More Bokoblin are around here. Drop off the ledge here. Head to the ridge on the right and drop off here. More Bokoblins here In progress Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Gamecube Category:In Progess Category:Nintendo Category:Project Zelda